the_world_of_nedfandomcom-20200214-history
A Very Ned Movie
A Very Ned Movie is the first official movie involving Ned and first movie that takes place in the Nedverse. It is also the first official Ned movie to be finished whole (As some others like Ned Saves Christmas were released half-finished). A Very Ned Movie takes place in the years 2012, 2013 and 2014 and follows Ned's adventure on finding explosive keys to put an end to the infamous criminal known as Claudia Waterbagel. A Very Ned Movie was released on YouTube at 6:30pm ET on November 28th, 2015. Plot The beginning of the movie shows Ned getting ready for a "special dinner" with the President of America along with his wife and the Christmas Pig. Ned then decides to tell the audience that since he has time while he's getting ready, he'll tell the story of the past almost-four years. The "movie" starts in mid-April, 2012, and shows Ned getting a phone call from the President of America who asks Ned to go on a mission called the "Waterbagel Conundrum". The Waterbagel Conundrum is a mission surrounding the infamous criminal Claudia Waterbagel. Claudia made a threat against the President and United States, claiming he "planted keys" across the east coast of the United States and the keys will explode if they are not found. Ned says yes and joins the mission, then he goes outside and meets the Christmas Pig who accompanies him on the mission. Soon after, Ned gets a phone call on his secret agent cell phone and on the phone are special agents Kirby McGuiness and Oliver. Kirby and Oliver's main role in the mission were to guide Ned and the Christmas Pig and to keep them away from danger and give them tips. Later that day, Ned and the Christmas Pig found one key and brought it home. Fast forward to the next Christmas, Ned comes across a strange "mysterious figure" and chases him. Minutes later, the two are climbing a tree, in which Ned falls from and gets knocked out. Following being knocked out, Ned is forced by the President to stay home so he doesn't hut himself again. In this time, 2014, Ned creates Season 3 of The World of Ned. Also in this time, Kirby and Oliver discover that the mysterious figure that made Ned fall was "Jackson the Elf", an elf that Claudia hired to taunt Ned. When season 3 suddenly ends, Ned goes back to the mission on one condition: Ned must be experimented on by the CIA with a growth pill that gives Ned an increase in height and weight and makes him develop properly, since his growth was stunted when he was a child due to harsh living conditions where he grew up in India. Around this time, Ned begins growing acne on his face and he gets startled by it. He also begins college but at the same time gets depressed with the keys and his professor, Professor Twon, notices this. When Ned tells Professor Twon what's wrong, the latter decides to help Ned out. Ned gives him a key later that night and Professor Twon realizes that there's a microscopic tracking beacon on all the keys. Thanks to his high intellect, Professor Twon speeds up the process of the Waterbagel Conundrum by 90%, due to his application used on Ned's phone to track the keys using the beacon. With this happening, Ned became a happier person and eventually returned to his normal self. Eventually Ned collected all the keys and America was safe again. But the mysterious figure before, Jackson the Elf, was back for a final battle. Ned eventually wins the fight and arrests him. But now that the keys were collected, there was one more mystery: Who was Claudia Waterbagel? A few weeks later, Professor Twon contacted Ned and told him that on the set of keys there were two sets of fingerprints: Ned's and Claudia's. Professor Twon told Ned he did a DNA scan on Claudia's fingerprints and it's revealed that Claudia is somehow related to Ned. After this, Ned begins speculating on who Claudia could be. Thanks to Claudia leaving a trail of breadcrumbs, Ned discovered who he was by using sites like Ancestry.com and gathering family history. It then turns out "Waterbagel" is a real last name and they were part of Ned's family back in the 1500's, before being banished by Ned's family to an Asian country due to the unforgivable crimes they committed. A few days after, Ned gathers the President of America, along with other CIA officials including Kirby and Oliver and the Christmas Pig, and reveals the identity of Claudia Waterbagel in a Skype-like video call. Claudia Waterbagel's identity is then revealed to be Ned's cousin, Mikey. Ned then explains why he did what he did, and then Mikey gets taken into custody. The team of the Waterbagel Conundrum express their shock and relief and the screen fades to black. Back to present-day Ned, he comments that even though life will put you down many times, you must never give up and "you'll always be capable of doing so much more than you think you can do." Ned then remembers the final part of A Very Ned Movie and shares it with the audience. Ned is getting ready to go out to get Honey Nut Cheerios to celebrate, in which the Christmas Pig asks if he can come, in which Ned replies "Of course you can." Ned and the Christmas Pig walk out of Ned's house and walk off into the distance and the screen fades to black and the credits roll. Cast * Ned Thunderzap/Waterbagel - Dominick Edwards * Oliver- Jamie Lawrence Brown * The Christmas Pig - As himself * Claudia Waterbagel/Mikey- Michael Mellace * Professor Twon - Dominick Edwards * Jackson the Elf - Dominick Edwards * Kirby McGuiness - Dominick Edwards * Den Waterbagel - Giovanni Saura * Black Child in Dumpster - Danvest * English Kid - Callum George * Man #1 - Mark Heinz * Fighting Twins - Luke & Cade History In January of 2012 "A Very Ned Movie" was officially announced by Dorkboy Productions. On May 2nd, 2013, it was announced that A Very Ned Movie would be released on October 25th, 2013. On September 4th, 2013, it was announced that A Very Ned Movie would be postponed to December 20th of 2013. On October 25th, 2013, it was announced that the movie had stopped production and was postponed to next year at an unknown date. On July 1st, 2014, it was announced that the movie "was back in business" and was really happening this time. In the same announcement, the following information was released: A Very Ned Movie has the same plot, it features 10x the amount of content than what originally was intended. The movie will have new interesting characters, it will fill in the gap of when Ned was gone in 2012 - 2013/2014 and will feature a shocking ending. An official teaser trailer was released with the announcement and can be seen here.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AwACrmWvazM On November 28th, 2015, A Very Ned Movie was released and can be seen here.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YrDpZn1E6Cg Explanation of "cancellation" and postponement In the afternoon in October 25th 2013, Dorkboy Productions announced that A Very Ned Movie was "cancelled" although at the end of the statement, they said it wasn't really cancelled it was just "...put on hold." The reason of it's cancellation was because the original actor of Claudia Waterbagel wasn't interested in the role anymore and didn't like the script. With this happening, the movie "would be impossible to make" and was postponed to 2014 with an unknown date. Reception A Very Ned Movie received positive reviews from viewers across the world. Some complained of the dragged out story, but regardless of that many enjoyed the rest. Statistically, A Very Ned Movie performed better than any other video on Ned's channel at any given time in the past five years. The film was ultimately given a 9/10. Sequel There is a rumored sequel in the works for 2017 although nothing is official. Trivia * A Very Ned Movie was first thought of on January 8th 2012 at 2:08 PM * The original script for A Very Ned Movie was much darker and scarier. This was later changed. * As stated above, a lot of things were changed because of this. The antagonist was changed, the entire script was changed and much more. Overall, 93% of the original script for A Very Ned Movie had to be changed. * The original actor for Claudia Waterbagel was supposed to be the actor for Den Waterbagel, but he dropped out and he was replaced with Mikey. Category:Movies Category:Nedverse